As a structure of an inverter-integrated electric compressor in which a motor drive circuit including an inverter is mounted in a compressor, known is a structure where the motor drive circuit is coated with insulation resin coating material and where the motor drive circuit, lead wires and connection terminals are provided in a closed space surrounded by a metal wall, as shown in Patent document 1. Such a structure can reduce the influence of electromagnetic noise as shielding the electromagnetic noise emitted by the lead wires in the closed space surrounded by the metal wall.
In addition, as a structure of a choke coil as used in a noise filter for air-conditioners, known is a structure where a wire is wound around a core cover which is formed by fitting two sub core-covers of the same shape with each other, as shown in Patent document 2. In such a structure, pullout direction of a lead wire is not required to be cared about during the wire wrap work, and therefore the working efficiency of the wire wrap work has been improved.